


Vigil

by Squid_Ink



Series: Waves and Flames [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, Gran-Gran Katara, Grandpa Zuko, Vigil prompt, Zutara Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Katara, along with their grandson Iroh II, wait for their twin children: Yuyi and Chang'e, to return from a dangerous mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

Katara stared out over the Fire Nation Capital, while she fingered the engagement necklace at her throat. She hoped they would come back safely. She had heard rumors of this Zaheer and his little band of rebels. Especially, their firebender: P’Li.

            “Katara?” Zuko walked up to her, his hair was streaked with grey. When did it become grey? When had they gotten so old?  Little Iroh was holding Zuko’s hand. When had Chang’e been old enough to be a mother? Let alone date boys? It seemed just like yesterday that Chang’e and Yuyi were being born. “Katara, they’ll be alright.”

            “How do you know? How do you know if my babies will be alright?” Katara whispered, her voice choked with tears. “They are facing a combustionbender! Do you remember the last combustionbender?”

            “Yes,” Zuko muttered, “I remember.”

            “Did Grandpa do something stupid in the 100 Year War, Gran-Gran?” Iroh asked. He was seven and bursting with curiousity.

            Zuko made a face while Katara giggled. “Grandpa did lots of stupid things during the war, Iroh. Though,” Katara squatted down to look at her grandson, “why aren’t you in bed yet?”

            “Where’s Mom?” Iroh asked.

            “Your mother is off on a dangerous mission, she’s protecting the Avatar.” Katara said and looked out at the sky again.

            “Avatar Korra?” Iroh asked. “Is she in trouble?”

            “Some very bad people tried to kidnap her,” Zuko said. “Your mother and uncle went off to help Tonraq defeat them.”

            “Oh,” Iroh said and let go of Zuko’s hand. He spun around and flopped onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. “Mom’s super cool. She showed me how to bend lightning. So, I know she’s going to be okay.” Iroh suddenly sat up. “Hey, didja know that Mom and Uncle Yuyi can do something really super cool?”

            “No?” Zuko said and took a seat next to his grandson. “What can they do?”

            “They can bend lightning and water together!” Iroh’s eyes grew wide. “Isn’t that cool?” he asked.

            “That is… pretty cool,” Zuko agreed.

            “It’s also really dangerous,” Katara countered. “They could get hurt!”

            “But Mom and Uncle Yuyi are super powerful benders!” Iroh said. “So, I know they can defeat those kidnappers!”

            Zuko and Katara chuckled at their grandson’s antics. “I’m glad Ling went with them, though. She could take out Zaheer,” Zuko muttered. “I should’ve gone.”

            “You’re the Fire Lord!” Katara hissed.

            “I’m thinking about stepping down. Letting Chang’e take over,” Zuko said as he leaned against Katara. “I’m tired Katara,” he muttered. “I just want to go to Ember Island and live out my days peacefully with you by my side.”

            “I know, you’ve kept your vigil for many years,” Katara said and stroked his head before kissing his temple. “We can discuss this when the twins get home.”

            “Yeah.”

            “So, what are you and Gran-Gran doing?” Iroh asked.

            “We’re keeping a vigil,” Katara said.

            “What’s that?” Iroh asked.

            “It’s where you stay up all night waiting for someone or you pray to the spirits,” Zuko explained.

            “Oh cool! Can I do it too?”

            “You have to go to bed soon mister. I’m sure your father will be worried,” Katara said.

            “But I’m not tired!” Iroh protested.

            “Iroh,” Zuko said and pulled his grandson into his lap. “You can stay up, but you have to listen to a story.”

            “Not one of your boring stories,” Iroh pouted. “Gran-Gran tells better stories, than you Grandpa.”

            “I don’t tell boring stories!” Zuko protested and looked at his wife. Katara giggled but didn’t say a word. “I don’t!”

            “How about, I tell a story. A love story,” Katara said.

            “Eeew! I want to hear about the war! Oh! Oh! I wanna hear the story about how you and Grandpa defeated Princess Azula!”

            “Very well,” Zuko said and began the tale.

 

* * *

 

            “Your Majesty?” Zhulong said, poking his head into the chamber. He was a tall man, with black hair and pale gold eyes. “Ah, there’s Iroh.”

            “Fast asleep,” Zuko agreed. “How’s Ursa?”

            “Sleeping,” Zhulong said, entering the chamber and scooping up his son. “He has so much energy.”

            “That he does,” Zuko agreed. “He gets that from his mother.”   
            “I know,” Zhulong smiled, “Well good night.”

            “Good night,” Zuko and Katara chimed. They sat in silence for a while. “Do you want to play Pai Sho?”

            “Of course,” Katara said and watched as Zuko got the game board out. They played in silence; passing the long hours of the night.

 

            “Uh…” Chang’e messaged her shoulder. “Damn combustionbender,” she muttered.

            “Here, let me,” Yuyi said and drew up some water. It glowed and hummed as he healed the wound. “Feel better?”

            “Naturally,” Chang’e said. She watched as her brother played with the water absentmindedly. “So… are you really going to take up Tonraq’s offer and train Korra in waterbending?”

            “Maybe,” her brother said, sounding evasive. “I mean, there is really no place for me in the Fire Nation.”

            “You’re the Prince of the Fire Nation!” Chang’e said. “Of course you have a place in the Fire Nation.”

            “I don’t feel like I belong,” Yuyi sighed, made an ice spear and tossed it out into the water. “If I go to the Southern Water Tribe… I’ll learn about Mom’s culture, and… I think it’ll be good for me.”

            “If you’re sure,” Chang’e said. “But what do I tell Iroh and Ursa? They love their uncle so much!”

            “The truth,” Yuyi said with a shrug. “I’ll come and visit, plus someone will have to train Korra in firebending.”  

            “I may be ruling the Fire Nation. Dad’s thinking about stepping down,” Chang’e sighed. “Do you think I’m ready?” she asked.

            Yuyi smiled. “More than ready.”

 

* * *

 

            The Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation didn’t reach the palace until dawn. Nobody was awake, only the servants getting ready for the day ahead. Chang’e yawned loudly. “I’m tired.”

            “I thought firebenders rose with the sun?” Yuyi asked. Chang’e glared at him.

            “Watch it, buster,” she said she walked into the palace.

            “Yuyi? Chang’e?” a voice said. The twins looked to stairs to see their parents.

            “Mom! Dad!” they shouted and ran to their parents. Katara and Zuko embraced their children, thankful that they were alright. Their vigil, at least for this past night, was over.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko
> 
> Another one done. I don’t really like it. But…. I figured everyone will do Zuko waiting while Katara gives birth. Hehe. :/ 
> 
> I wanted to do something different. 
> 
> This follows my personal headcanon of ZK ending for ATLA and the ripple effects is has on Korra’s timeline.   
> Children for this timeline:   
> Zutara  
> Yuyi: Waterbender, son. Twin brother to Chang’e. He has light brown skin, gold eyes and black hair. He ends up becoming Korra’s Waterbending Master. He is named after the Chinese Sun God.  
> Chang’e: Firebender, daughter. Twin sister to Yuyi. Chang’e is the mother of Iroh II and Ursa. She eventually comes Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, once Zuko steps down. She has pale skin, blue eyes and black hair. Her children are Iroh II and Ursa, her husband is the son of Mai, Zhulong. She is named after the Chinese Moon Goddess. 
> 
> Ty Lokka:   
> Ling: Ty Lee and Sokka’s daughter. She knows chi-blocking and can use various weapons to fight. She’s also an acrobat. 
> 
> Iroh II is a LOT younger that what he is in canon (I don’t care). In this he’s three years older than Korra oppose to the 19 years older that he is in canon.


End file.
